Light My Fire
by TurtleFriedRice
Summary: Zoro's been receiving odd love letters in awkward places. Now who the hell are they from? Zosan, Smut


"The fuck?" Zoro couldn't help but growl out loud, staring at the note inside his text book.

He glanced around, his narrow eyes scanning for anyone watching him. This had to be some kind of joke, right? Why else would there be something tucked away in his notebook like this if it wasn't? The Marimo reached out, picking the note up by its edge and looking at it's back. It only consisted of one sentence.

_'Come on baby light my fire.'_

He scowled at those words. Who the fuck was calling him baby? What do they mean light their fire? The fuck. Was this the worst kind of confession ever or an awkwardly placed prank? Regardless he crumpled the paper up, shoving it into his pocket before crouching a little closer to the table. He didn't like imagining it but fine, let whoever found this a fun trick have their laugh while they still could. Unfortunately for Zoro, this would only be the first occurrence.

The second time was a tad creepier. Zoro dropped his bag, standing a few steps away from his vehicle. He wasn't sure what to think, but he dreaded knowing already what it was. He stepped to the front of the car and plucked the tiny folded note from under his windshield wiper. He had to wrinkle his nose a little, though, the paper reeked of some floral scent. He unfolded it in his hands, a little nervous about what it would say, but none the less read the words in the fancy script again.

_'The way you crumble paper lights my fire.'_

Zoro's eyes widened a bit and he looked around the parking lot. It was seemingly empty besides him but... The fuck!? Was someone stalking him? Some secret admirer? He swallowed thickly, staring back down at the words. It had to be some chick writing this to him, there was no way any sane man would write with so much sass. He could only pity her though since he couldn't return the feelings, if this indeed was some bad confessional, for other reasons besides the basic bat shit crazy note stalking.

Still looking around silently, he picked up his bag and got into his car, driving to the dorms quickly.

The notes didn't stop the next day though, each one even more weird and random. Some of them even had the nerve to talk about his hair and the certain shade of green it was. Others were somewhat compliments... if you squinted your eyes at them. They kept coming so frequent though that Zoro didn't understand how someone could know so much about him and where he'd be and when. It was excellently thought out... which he wasn't sure should be complimented or freaked out about more.

So there he sat, over at his friend Luffy's apartment with the guys. Except he wasn't on the couch playing xbox with them, or helping the cook in the kitchen. He was at the table, having all of the notes spread out in front of him as he tried to put them together. Zoro was looking for any sort of familiarity in the words or the jokes that could lead him to whoever was leaving them, since they weren't exactly leaving any names. He groaned, sitting back in his seat.

By that time Sanji, the annoying cook, came over and sat a glass in front of Zoro by the notes, filling it up to the top with sake. He glanced down at the notes with mild interest.

"The hell are these, Marimo?" He asked lowly.

Zoro grumbled slightly to himself, taking a swig of his drink then looking back at the notes. "Secret admirer... I think."

Sanji rose an eyebrow at that, picking up one of the notes, reading it out loud to himself and then putting it back down.

"Any idea who they're from?"

Zoro shook his head, setting down his glass and ruffling his hair again. "No. They're all just so fucking random..."

Sanji rolled his eyes, taking the seat on the table next to Zoro. He seemed to be studying the notes more. "Have you checked to see if there's any pattern?"  
Zoro clenched his teeth, letting out a sigh. "Yeah, there's nothing."

The cook turned the note in his hand around, his eyes scanning the back before stopping at it's corner. He shook his head lightly.

"You're a fucking moron, Marimo. Look." He brought the note closer to the brute, pointing to a small scribble in the corner. It was the letter 'V'.

The Marimo dropped his hand, slightly stunned. When had that gotten there? He could've sworn he'd looked all of these over several times... He began flipping all the notes over, finding more letters.

"When... When did these get here?" He asked himself, snatching the note from Sanji.

Now seeing all of the letters, there were eight of them, Zoro began moving them around trying to arrange them. It didn't take long for him to figure out the phrase.

"I love you." Sanji read from over the swordsman's shoulder, having gotten out of his seat.

It made Zoro freeze hearing the blonde say something like that, but then he remembered he was just reading the words. Didn't help the blush on his cheeks, though.

"So it was a confession." Sanji continued to muse.

Zoro shoved all the papers back together again, shoving them into his school bag before getting up from his seat.

"Yeah, but sucks for them." He spoke a little bitterly. "I've already got someone I like."

Then he glanced over, catching the uncomfortable gaze of the Cook staring right into his eyes. He looked like he wanted to say something, perhaps ask him who that could be, though Zoro was thankful he didn't, before turning and walking back towards the kitchen.

"Good luck with that Marimo~" He said before getting the snacks for the rest of the guys, who were beginning to notice the lack of their two friends participation in their killing spree.

"Oi! Zoro! Get over here!"

After that, the notes stopped. It was weird considering how fast they had come and frequent they'd been. Zoro didn't miss them that much though. He supposed that they thought since he didn't respond to their hidden message, it wasn't going to be responded to. That made the rejection process so much easier.

That was until nearly a week later, when Zoro had nearly forgotten about the notes in general, did he get another note. It was hidden just like the others, though this one was in his locker at the gym. He picked it up, hissing at the way his name was written over the top before finally opening it and looking at the message inside.

_'Courtyard 5pm.'_

He could only imagine it meaning one thing. They wanted their answer face to face finally? Well at least he'd get to add a face to the creepy as hell stalker notes. Though did he really feel like watching a girl cry because he didn't feel the same way? He glanced at the time on his cellphone. It was four thirty, he'd better head over there as fast as he could. The school was always changing hallways and shit.

The Marimo left and got there with five minutes to spare, though it didn't seem to matter. The chick or whatever was late. Minutes went by slowly and still no one came into the court yard and if they did they didn't approach him. He growled, scratching at the back of his neck before sitting lazily on a bench. How long was an appropriate time to wait before just knowing you got stood up by the secret admirer? Was this her revenge?

He took the note out and stared at it. No hidden letter at the bottom of this one. Maybe she meant the next day... But wouldn't they at least let him know about that? After a good hour and a half, Zoro was beyond irritated. He tried to be nice about this. He got up and gathered his things and left. It was one thing to send him awkward notes, but to request him to meet up and not even show... that was just infuriating.

To add to his growing anger when he got to his car again there was another note. He swore if it was some dumb ass compliment or some I couldn't make it lets reschedule...

_'I watched you wait. Dedication is hot'_

Zoro let out a loud noise of frustration, turning the note and giving it a nice big rip down the middle. Did they think this was a fucking game!? He let it fall to the ground and got into his car. He was in the process of getting it started and backing out of his parking space when his eyes drifted back to the paper though. Something about it caught his eye. He sighed, letting his forehead rest on a wheel for a moment while he calmed himself down. Then, the marimo got out of the car and picked the paper back up.

His eyes widened. There was definitely something different about this paper. Zoro tried holding the pieces together, squinting at the back. There was an indent on the paper... Like if someone was writing hard on one page while this one was under it. The words he could make out made his heart stop. He folded up the remnants of the note silently, tucking it away in his pocket before getting in his car. He needed to make a quick visit to a certain cook.

Sanji was a little more than surprised to see the Marimo at his door. His mouth grew dry as he looked the swordsman down, tempted to comment on the redness of his face. Instead he went with a usual greeting.

"The fuck are you doing here?" He asked, considering slamming the door.

Zoro wasn't going to let him, though. He started to move, pushing Sanji back from the door and closing it. Then he had the nerve to drag Sanji out into his own dorm by his bed. He was a mix of emotions. He wasn't sure if he should be mad or embarrassed or feel taken advantage of.

Sanji was going to protest again, having been pushed back into his own room for some reason he was sure would be idiotic. But Zoro stopped him with his expression.

"Dedication is hot?" He snarled.

Sanji's face paled. What? "How did you-"

"How did I know? You shitty cook you left your name on this one!"

The blonde was frozen, mentally cursing himself for his mistake. How could he have been so careless? FUCK. Zoro knew it was him! His face began to flush.

"I didn't mean those- it was just a joke-"

Zoro pushed him down onto the bed, hovering over top of him, crashing his lips into his. Sanji was surprised to say the least but he didn't protest. If his messages had been received then anyone would know he'd actually wanted to kiss those lips for some time. Still, he held onto Zoro's shoulders and pushed him off, looking into his face.

"You made me wait..." Zoro reminded, trying to catch his breath.

Sanji pursed his lips, his brows narrowing. "You said there was someone else." He snapped back.

Zoro's face softened and he let out a laugh, his head falling forward and landing on Sanji's chest. The confused Cook stared at him in disbelief. The fuck? How was that funny in any way? His cheeks burned warmer.

"The fuck are you laughing at?" Sanji's tone changed to slightly hurt.

Finally Zoro stopped and looked back up at Sanji's face. "You, you dumbass! You're that someone!"

"W-what?" the blonde spluttered.

Sanji wasn't sure what to even say to that. Zoro had liked him all this time and here he was being stupid and sending love notes?! Not only that feeling actually upset and jealous there had been someone else? How humiliating!

Zoro grinned though. Now he could really get some revenge and not feel bad about doing so, since he knew the cook's real feelings. He kissed him again, inviting his tongue inside. Sanji's arms moved up and over Zoro's shoulders. The Marimo's hand slid under Sanji's shirt, brushing across the tight muscle there, forcing the shirt open from underneath. He pulled away, hearing Sanji's hiss, no doubt associated with breaking his shirt buttons.

"I can't tell you how long I've wanted to do this." He admitted under his breath.

Sanji scowled. He thought he was alone in that? Cause Sanji just as much wanted to touch Zoro. He was sure to let him know that too, his arms leaving from their earlier positions to the bottom of Zoro's shirt, yanking it up. Zoro easily complied, withdrawing his hand and helping his shirt up and over his head until finally flinging it to the side to be forgotten. Their chests were exposed and close together now, their body heat merging and encouraging their passion.

The cook licked over the top of Zoro's lips before invading space and willing him to follow him back down. He couldn't even count how many times he had always wanted to just grab the idiot Marimo and take his lips prisoner, make him shut up and realize what he wanted... and to think it was the other way around as well drove him absolutely insane. The taste of Zoro was so much more than he could've imagined.

Sanji's eyes widened though when, besides the feeling of restriction from his failed attempts at suppressing his excitement, he could feel something against him through the friction of their jeans. If the red on Zoro's face was any indication, he knew exactly what it was and he pulled away.

"Getting excited now, yeah?" Sanji dared to tease, earning him another scowl.

Sanji could tease all he wanted, hell he'd been teasing for days, but Zoro could do the same. He grinded downward, his tented excitement against the cooks. He felt as Sanji gripped on to him, biting into his lip to suppress a noise. He glared.

Zoro's eyes were a little brighter too. That noise that Sanji had tried to hold back... that was just... sensual. He couldn't believe it. He'd actually been able to get that out of the cook's mouth? He smirked. Now he just had to try again. He grinded down hard, watching as it made Sanji slightly squirm, a hiss coming from his own mouth at the feeling. It felt great, he was dying for more. It only fed his desire when Sanji's hips bucked up against him.

Zoro's lips traveled lower, finding themselves brushing against the cook's collarbone. His hand moved down towards the blonde's zipper, unfastening it in elegant speed before slipping in and into the cook's boxers. Sanji's breathing hitched, feeling the calloused fingers of the Marimo wrapping around him, giving a teasing squeeze. He'd never imagined getting this far with the swordsman, it was all so exciting.

Sanji was slightly disappointed to find the swordsman's hand retreating, of course only until he found his real motivation. Zoro pulled down the blonde's pants and boxers, exposing him to the air and driving a shiver up his spine. It was enough to bring Sanji full alert, watching as Zoro lowered his head...

"Oi what are you-"

He was cut off by his own vocals, gasping out at the warm feeling of a tongue against his shaft. First an awful confession, then a make out session and now... he was getting this? He would have never dreamed in a million years. He squeezed Zoro's shoulder, hearing him chuckle lightly. He could feel the Marimo kissing up his shaft until finally... He couldn't help the noise when that tongue found the tip. Within moments he'd become a panting mess.

Sanji couldn't help but moan out, embarrassingly so moments later, feeling as Zoro took him into his mouth. His head dropped back and he closed his eyes, rejoicing at the sensation. Those lips he'd lusted for... doing more than he'd ever fantasized before. Sanji's heart was racing fast now, but for other reasons. He wanted more, his body needed it, but yet it was betraying him... He was already so close to his limit just from this, it was ridiculous.

"Zoro I'm..."

Zoro's dark eyes looked up at the Cook. Was he protesting now? He withdrew his mouth, licking at his lips and staring at the blonde's reddened face. He was going to say something, but the way Sanji stilled, having felt the cool air on him after being in the Marimo's hot mouth, took him to his limit. Zoro could only flinch as Sanji released in front of him, cussing at his misfortune.

Sanji wanted to die. How humiliating that their first time doing anything romantic, hell they had just found out they had mutual feelings for one another, he had to go and ruin by cumming first. Not to mention... on Zoro's face. He watched, his throat swollen, as Zoro finally wiped a bit off. He was just waiting for the laughter or the anger or just anything. Where was the denial to him now? Why was he so silent?

But that never happened. Instead Zoro looked back up at him and sighed before finally grinning. "Did that light your fire?" He dared to breathlessly tease.

It flustered Sanji to the core. "You asshole! It...It just happened..! We can still try again-" His heart sank though as Zoro shook his head. He… wasn't willing or..? Wait. Why was Zoro's face heating up so much?

"Nah it's fine." Zoro replied sheepishly as he repositioned himself, sitting back to take a rest.

It was only then that Sanji realized what he saw. He wasn't the only one that had found their release too early, if the wet patch of the Marimo's pants had any indication. Zoro's limit was just watching him reach his! Sanji's head fell back onto the covers and he couldn't help but laugh. Look at the both of them, both so unfamiliar with each other's touch that they couldn't even make it far.

It ticked Zoro off, his face burning as he got up and moved towards Sanji again. Fucker laughing at him! It wasn't his fault that those noises and watching the cooks face... He growled.

"Fuck you." He snarled, crawling over top of Sanji again and gazing down into his face.

Sanji calmed his laughter, staring up at him again with a smirk. His heart was pounding fast and it calmed his nerves. At least he wasn't the only awkward virgin about this. But Zoro was determined to get this right. He stole Sanji's lips again, leaning in close. They could both feel the dampness from their earlier fits, prompting Sanji to move his hands to Zoro's pants, requesting they be moved immediately. Attempt number one was over, all evidence of it needed to be eliminated, attempt number two was just beginning.

Zoro wasn't that kind though. He liked torturing Sanji with the cold feeling of what he made him do so easily. Damn how reactive the cook made him. He grinded forward, his lips trailing down Sanji's jaw line to his neck, which the cook stretched out for full access. Then finally did he decide it was time for his pants to come off. He pulled back, getting to work. Sanji at that point was breathing deeply to himself, lifting his head to look around. They'd need lube but... what could he use.

"What?" Zoro had to ask, a little annoyed and nervous about Sanji's sudden disinterest, looking around.

Sanji instead pointed over to his desk. "Front drawer, should be some lotion." Sanji embarrassingly choked out.

Zoro smirked before turning over and stumbling off the bed. He balanced himself though, ignoring the crude laugh from the blonde before going to the desk. He opened the desk with more force than he should've, shuffling its contents until he found the small bottle of hand lotion. Then he wondered back quickly, almost jumping back on top of Sanji.

"Did'ya miss me?" He grinned, pressing his lips to the blonde's, his hand trailing up his chest.

Zoro's hand stopped at the blonde's nipple though, as if he had totally forgotten their existence. There was a sudden mischievous tint to his gaze as his fingers curved around it, giving a nice squeeze. Sanji gasped out glaring at him though.

"Just get to it." He gritted through his teeth.

Zoro complied... for now. He'd have to remember those for next time, considering how fast the blonde was to react. He looked down to the bottle of lotion, clicking off the top. He wrinkled his noise.

"Shit cook, what is this stuff? It reeks."

There was a kick to his side that silenced his complaint though. "Shut up you shit head, it's flora! I don't expect you to like it."  
The Marimo squeezed the lotion onto his fingers, remembering interestingly enough that one of the notes smelled like this. Really he was in love with such a priss. Then, spreading Sanji's legs apart a little more he gazed down at his objection.

"Do you even know what you are doing...?" Sanji found himself mumbling, still scowling from earlier.

Zoro growled, his fingers moving to Sanji's entrance. He teased a tip of his finger inside and glowered at Sanji.

"You tell me." He purred through Sanji's bewilderment expression as he began easing his finger further in.

Sanji's hand found its way onto Zoro's shoulder, gripping it as he felt Zoro's finger enter him, unable to help the sounds from his voice at the feeling, he'd never experienced something like this before. It didn't help when that smug bastard dared to curl it, then thrusting it in and out. He looked to Sanji for permission to continue after he had penetrated him enough that he was confident Sanji had adapted.

Their eyes met in the silent understanding and Zoro added another finger. Sanji's head fell back, a moan escaping him from deep in his throat. Zoro curled his fingers and scissored them inside, prepping the cook, his tongue lightly brushing across his teeth in concentration. The sounds from the blonde were nothing but encouragement. Finally he added a third and final finger. He kissed the cook, thrusting his fingers quickly in and out.

Then something extraordinary happened. Sanji's chest arched forward, a louder sound escaping him as a jolt of sensation consumed him. Had Zoro... found his sweet spot? They met each other's eyes in agreed surprise and Sanji seemed to squirm. That feeling that Zoro had just given him... He can't stop now! He hated to admit to it but it was killing him, he wanted it. Zoro thrusted his fingers in harder against the spot just to confirm, victory rolling around in his gut.

Just like a kid pressing the button he shouldn't, Zoro continued to molest Sanji's prostate. He loved the way when he continued to kiss Sanji, the cook couldn't help the moans into his mouth or the way Sanji couldn't help but buck his hips upward, wanting Zoro's fingers deeper inside him. It was making Zoro absolutely throb.

Sanji couldn't take it anymore, his mind was such a haze it was getting harder to think straight.

"Z-zoro." he uttered out through his pants.

Zoro looked up and met his eyes, knowing exactly what the cook meant. It was driving him wild as well, they wouldn't be lasting that much longer anymore. It was time to get down to business. Sanji let out another soft groan when Zoro withdrew his fingers, taking a deep breath and trying to relax while he could. He could hear the top of the bottle off again, the fumes burning his nostrils as Zoro coated himself.

Sanji clenched his teeth, closing his eyes. He knew quite well what was coming next. His eyes opened though again, much wider, feeling as Zoro aligned himself. Finally, the swordsman made his entrance, pushing in slowly, hissing through his teeth at the tightness that was Sanji. He squeezed his fingers into the blonde's hips, guiding himself. God, the cook was so hot. He was too absorbed in the feeling that it wasn't until the cook yelled at him to move he recalled the main objective.

He began to move slowly at first, adjusting. He couldn't really be blamed for getting sidetracked, with the beautiful sound of Sanji's vocals in his ear. He continued a rhythm, angling himself for where he'd found the Cook's prostate, reaching up to kiss Sanji in a reassuring comforting way. He hoped he wasn't hurting him, but couldn't help but move himself harder inside.

That's when Sanji saw white. With his inexperience he couldn't take it anymore, a shudder running through him as his back arched and he released between them, for a second time. At least this time, not hitting Zoro above his shoulders. Zoro had to wince, the sudden tightness from Sanji as he came engulfing him, hearing variants of his name yelled into his ear. The dorm neighbors would be pissed. It made it so much harder for Zoro to try and persevere, trying and failing to last a few more thrusts until he himself had that shudder and released inside the Cook, his body slumping forward moments later in exhaustion.

For a long while, forehead to forehead, they just listened to each other's breathing, until finally Sanji lifted his chin and gave a peck to Zoro.

"I love you." He finally confessed in a whisper.

Zoro swallowed thickly, his chest a little warmer at hearing that. "I love you too."

Then, feeling nothing but stiff, the Marimo pulled himself up and out of Sanji, hissing at the trail of release following him out. He was going to get an ear full about that from this diva, he was sure.

Then he fell over with a slight thump beside Sanji in the bed, joining him in staring at the ceiling. They had just had sex. No, he had just found out about Sanji's feelings, then they had sex. This was quite possibly his favorite day yet. Not that he'd tell the cook that or anything.

Instead, dreading the awkward silence after their moment of intimacy, he turned his head over and glanced at the Cook, who he hadn't realized was watching him.

"You know." He began, his voice a little rough. "You don't have to stop writing me messages."

* * *

**Author's Note: Prompt requested one-shot by MyLadyDay (who also beta'd this)! The prompt was, "Imagine Person A of your OTP writing secret-admirer letters to Person B. Then, Person B finding out who it was, and Person A getting incredibly embarrassed." And then she wanted smut. I hope you enjoy. lmao XD** Hope you enjoyed Dea ~! xoxo ps. thank you yaoi sensei


End file.
